The present invention relates, in general, to electric type couplers which are utilized on passenger transit type railway vehicles to transmit electrical signals along the entire length of the train and, more particularly, this invention relates to a swing cover door used on such electric couplers and, still more particularly, the present invention relates to a prop device for maintaining such swing cover door in an open position when necessary.
As is generally well known in the passenger transit art, mass transit type railway vehicles utilize electric couplers. To insure the proper operation of these electric couplers they are generally subjected to routine cleaning and maintenance. Additionally, as is also well known, these electric couplers utilize numerous electrical contacts. Consequently, it is necessary to clean and periodically replace these electrical contacts in order to ensure proper propagation of electrical signals between the transit vehicles.
Electric couplers used on passenger transit type vehicles normally include a spring loaded swing cover mechanism. This spring loaded swing cover mechanism is used to protect the contacts and contact blocks from detrimental moisture and debris. As is also known, in order to access the electrical contacts and contact block, the swing cover mechanism must be rotated approximately 35 degrees and locked into position to counteract the opposing force being exerted by the swing cover spring.
Once the servicing of the electrical contacts and contact block is completed, the swing cover mechanism must be returned to its normal position.
The present invention provides a swing cover door prop device for an electric coupler used on a passenger transit vehicle. Such swing cover door device includes an elongated door prop member having a first end and a second. There is a slot disposed adjacent such first end of the door prop member for engaging a latch bolt disposed on such swing cover. A means is provided which is engageable with the second end of such door prop member for pivotally connecting such door prop member to a swing cover arm of such electric coupler. The final essential element is a spring means disposed between such door prop member adjacent the second end thereof and such swing cover arm for a exerting a positive pressure on such door prop member.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide an enhanced means of propping open a bottom mount style swing cover disposed adjacent the bottom of an electric coupler utilized on a mass transit vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced means of propping open a bottom mount style swing cover disposed adjacent the bottom of an electric coupler utilized on a mass transit vehicle which will make servicing such electric coupler much simpler.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced means of propping open a bottom mount style swing cover disposed adjacent the bottom of an electric coupler utilized on a mass transit vehicle which well minimize the chances for accidents to occur to maintenance personnel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced means of propping open a bottom mount style swing cover disposed adjacent the bottom of an electric coupler utilized on a mass transit vehicle which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object to the present invention is to provide an enhanced means of propping open a bottom mount style swing cover disposed adjacent the bottom of an electric coupler utilized on a mass transit vehicle which is relatively simple to operate.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced means of propping open a bottom mount style swing cover disposed adjacent the bottom of an electric coupler utilized on a mass transit vehicle which can incorporate a means therein to automatically retract and stow the prop when it is not in use.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been described in some detail above, it should be obvious that various other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such detailed description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.